


I Know I'm A Wolf [Song Fic!] Levi x Reader!

by WastedWonderland



Category: Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, F/M, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Murder, Nakedness, Rabbit and wolf, So much sexy nakedness of Levi Ackerman, Songfic, these tags though, young Heretics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedWonderland/pseuds/WastedWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are his rabbit and he is your wolf but for being raised with very different backgrounds, could there be possibly a future for you two? </p><p>This is Songfic so it's a story following or related to a specific song. In this case it's I Know I'm A Wolf by Young Heretics </p><p>For more effect listen to song whilst you read</p><p>(S/C)- Skin Colour<br/>(H/L)- Hair Length<br/>(H/C)- Hair Colour</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I'm A Wolf [Song Fic!] Levi x Reader!

'Dear Rabbit, my legs are getting weak, chasing you...'   
I can't keep running but I have to. If I stop, she'll keep running, running across the snow covered fields with nothing but footprints and a trail of blood following her, that'll soon be covered once again. I can't let her go, not again. I feel my legs becoming weaker, sending a numbing pain up and down the nerves, my eyes becoming slightly blurry as I see the distance growing greater as I slow down. I just wish she would stop. But my hunger for her only grows greater.   
'The snow fields wouldn't seem so big...'  
My feet come to a halt as I try to catch my breath but she still runs, not looking back nor showing any sign of stopping. Just running on and on across the snow that feels like you've been running for an eternity. Her small (S/C) figure illuminates amongst the snow, giving her that angelic glow. That glow that caught my eye in the first place. I want her and she will be okay with me, what I've been wanting.   
'If you knew...' If only she knew that she can trust me but no, that can't be, can it? She can't trust a monster like me, not since from last time.   
'That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry and I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right...' I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, wiping away the blood that belongs to her. Looking up to see her at a further distance, the blood trail still strong from the wound on her leg that I have given her, but I couldn't kill her and because of that, she managed to escape, leading to this. If I don't get her, someone else will or she'll die from blood loss or from freezing to death. It's her choice. Besides she won't find anyone of her kind for miles now. She's always been a traveller. I should know.   
'So I'm telling you... That you'll be safe with me...' Letting out a hard sigh, I lower my head and turn my back. I can protect her. Protect her from the rest of my pack, from the monsters in this world. But the only thing I can't protect her from is... Never mind. It can never happen, I have no control over myself. This feeling inside, it burns. But I'll make sure that she'll be safe with me, even if it kills me. My mind is in turmoil. 

In the distance, I hear a thud, making me stop in my steps and turn around. Finding her lying bare in the snow, curled up. She's too weak now. Do I keep going or go to her? I just want her to be safe. She's weak, injured and naked in the freezing snow, anything can happen to her. Taking a deep breath, I rush over to her, letting my heart lead as it pounds against my chest. I want her safe. Kicking up the snow under my bare feet as they press into the snow, hitting off the back of my dark faded jeans. Being careful not to ruin her blood trail but my footprints indenting into hers, creating bigger ones. I just need to control myself.   
Slowing down, I walk over to her, making sure not to scare her or startle her but it doesn't help. She's shaking from lack of warmth and fear, tears falling down her cheeks and blood pouring from my leg wound that I did with a blade and my teeth.   
I'm a animal.   
'Rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid...' I kneel down beside her before lying on my side and pulling her into a tight embrace from behind, she needs to trust me. I need her to trust me. I feel her trembling under my touch, her naked back pressed against my half naked front, sending shivers down my own spine. It's like hugging a icicle from her ice cold touch. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want her to be afraid of me. Her sobbing filling my ears and it hurts, affecting me right in the heart. I snuggle my face into her (H/L) (H/C) hair, wrapping my arms tighter around her. No warmth from her, no matter what.   
'I can keep you warm, as long as you can just-' "Try to be brave." I whisper in her ear, feeling the chills down her own spine. She needs to be brave to survive in this world. She needs to brave, to survive me. Her sobbing slowly lightens before nodding lightly, I snuggle my face into the nape of her neck, taking in her sweet scent. Before placing a light kiss on the skin making her tingle. Her body shifts as she turns to face me, her hands to her chest. I look down to see her eyes full of fear and still watery but she doesn't look at me. I carefully place a kiss on her forehead, making her flinch a little but I soon pull away and bring her to my chest, resting my chin on top of her head.   
'Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite. But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind...' I can't go back to them, they'll only try to kill her, just like I did. They won't accept me. I'm on my own my now, that's if she stays by my side. It can just be me and her, we can run away together to a new place and start a new life of our own; where we can live life as one freely or start our own family but it's her choice and it all seems unlikely. I've hurt her physically, mentally and emotionally. Forgiveness is not in my favour. I just do it when I don't mean to. It's the way I am. The way I was raised.   
'And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill...' 

It's just the way I am. 

'But the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill...' But I can't do it. Not to her. I want to protect her. I want her to be safe. I press my forehead on hers and abruptly she wraps her arms around me. Hugging me tightly, making me choke up. I want her to be mine. I want to be hers.   
'So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with...' 

But the only thing I can't protect her from is... Me. 

The hunger takes over then all I see is red. 

Blood paints the snow, my skin and hers. Pulling away from her body, I drop the blade. My hands dripping in blood, my chest smeared, my face painted and the taste on my tongue. Staring at her body, tears fall from my eyes, as I pant from the adrenaline and sudden hunger. Anger and sorrow building up inside, running through my veins. I scream out full of anger, gripping my hair too tightly, letting it echo. My head falling as I sob to myself, my bloody palm pressed against my eye as I find it difficult to breathe. Falling down to her, I cry into her smeared bloody chest. How could I do this?! To my first love!? I only wanted her to be safe but it shouldn't of been me trying to keep her safe. I am a animal! I have no control! I'm a monster! 

'Me...' Looking up at her, I close her eyes and place a kiss on her cold lips, my tears dropping on her flushed cheeks. Pulling away, I scoop her up in my arms bridal style. Carrying her away from the bloody mess I've made. My vision blurred from the tears as I try to stop but I can't. My heart just aches as I carry the girl I love in my arms. My body shaking in anger as the cold wind blows, through my hair and hers, making her look beautiful even when she's not breathing. I'm so sorry my love. 

'So Rabbit please stop looking the other way...' I lay her down on the rocky floor inside the nearest cave I found, to get out of the storm. But even when I lay her down, she still doesn't look at me.  Showing that even in death, she's still afraid of me. I don't want her to be. I didn't mean to do this. All of this. Everything.   
'It's cold out there so why not stay here...' Even though, you may be dead. I will keep you here with me, for as long as I live, until it's my turn to greet death. Lying down next to her, I bring her limp ice cold body into my warm chest, my blood stained face in her slashed neck as I whimper and sob into it, taking in her sweet bloody scent. I just want to be ripped apart but I'll protect you from beyond the grave, now that I can't hurt you. You didn't deserve this. I've watched you grow from a young child, unable to hold you, touch you, kiss you but now... you're safe with me. 

'Under my tail.' 

I'm so sorry Rabbit... 

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! I really hoped you enjoyed this songfic! This was the first one I've ever written so yeah! There may be more of them and maybe a sequel to this! I do apologise if tears were shed, here's a tissue :3


End file.
